Training Day
by Wolf55
Summary: The X-men and the Grunts go after each other in training session in the X-men's danger room, but in the heat of battle will someone forget it isn't a real fight - Complete
1. Chapter1

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-1  
  
Brian was running late for the meeting with the other Grunts, he had been helping the new apartment manager get a handle on running the five apartment buildings that Stefano Phelan owned and Brian had been running, but since forming of the Grunts he didn't have enough time to give to the proper running of the apartment buildings so he had hired a new manager.  
  
He ran into the meeting room located on the twentieth level below Phelan International's main headquarters building in downtown New York. "Sorry I'm late guys no rest for the weary and all that."  
  
Dr. Bran Toryn who was standing in front of a chalkboard smiled at him, "Quite all right Brian. We were just going over each of your abilities and how you might best make use of them."  
  
Brian dropped into a seat just as Stefano came in with a lab tech following close behind him, "I'm sorry to interrupt Dr. Toryn but I have something new to show the team."  
  
"Please continue Mr. Phelan." Dr. Toryn said as he sat down at the table.  
  
"All right people wait till you see this, show them Tommy."  
  
The tech that had been following Stefano, removed his lab coat under it he was wearing a black military style uniform, the same kind that the Grunts had been wearing when they attacked the Interlard Biotech lab last month. They had decided to keep wearing that style of uniform. The tech stood near the wall of the room, he pressed a button on what looked like a watch and after a few second most of him disappeared. The only part you could see plainly was the tech's uncovered head.  
  
"Oh cool, just like the alien in the movie Predator." Janna spoke being the first to recover from most of the tech's disappearance.  
  
"Very good Janna, believe it or not that movie was what inspired me to create this."  
  
Brian cleared his throat, "Huh, Stefano what's going on?"  
  
"It is something new we're incorporating into your uniforms, we created a micro-cell that when a small electric current is applied can change into one of three colors, red, blue, and yellow or a combination and next to the cell is a micro-sensor that can detect colors in front of it. Once the color is detected it feeds the information to a cell on the opposite side of the uniform and then the cell changes to that color. Once all the cells change colors the uniform blends into the background."  
  
Sam who had been looking at the tech intently, "Very neat while your standing still but are the sensors and cells fast enough to keep up when we move around."  
  
"Tommy move around," Stefano told the tech.  
  
As the tech began to move around the colors began to change to try and match the colors the sensors were sending them but because the tech was moving around the sensors kelp sending new information to the cells. The cells couldn't keep up with the sensors so the tech looked like a jumbled mess of colors.  
  
"Enough Tommy, enough. You're giving me a headache. So, does that answer your question Sam?" Stefano waved the tech out of the room.  
  
"Yeah I guess it does. But I can still see uses for the camouflage."  
  
"Good. Oh, Becca the techs think they have solved your hair problem."  
  
"I'm not cutting my hair." Becca told Stefano defiantly.  
  
"Trust me you will not have too."  
  
"Good, then we will still be friends."  
  
"Now, how would you like a break from your regular training."  
  
Flo stuck her hand up at once, "I vote yes."  
  
"Lazy." Janna smiled as she stuck her tongue out at Flo.  
  
She returned the gesture back at her, "And proud of it."  
  
"Ladies please. I have been in contact Professor Charles Xavier. After what Brian told me about the X-men's danger room we are developing our own danger room, but since it still isn't finished I asked if we could use their danger room for a training session. Professor Xavier offered instead to pit some of his X-men against us in a simulated fight. I accepted of course."  
  
Brian dropped his head on the table, "We're going to get killed."  
  
"What kind of attitude is that?" Janna asked.  
  
"A realistic one." Sam stated.  
  
Stefano looked at Sam, "Why?"  
  
"Oh don't get me wrong, I look forward to the challenge. But the X-men have been training and fighting as a team for years, even if we were to be able to overpower them their experience alone would give them the advantage."  
  
"Well, Xavier seemed to think it would be good for both teams. Your new and improved uniforms are ready, so are we going to do this are not?"  
  
A resounding yes was heard from everyone at the table. 


	2. Chapter2

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-2  
  
The Grunts arrived at Xavier's school early the next day. They arrived in a large expensive bus and as they got off each carried a black duffle bag with their uniforms in it. All but Brian and Sam turned around in circles trying to take everything in. From windows in the mansion they were being watched by the students, the girls ooohed and aaahed over Adam and the boys did the same over Becca.  
  
Eve stopped to admire a large black and red motorcycle standing near the mansion's front steps. Sam stopped beside her, "That is Wolverine's."  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"Yeah it is, but I wouldn't touch it if I were you."  
  
"If I asked do you think he would give me a ride on it?"  
  
"All I can say is ask, but I wouldn't get my hopes up." Sam left Eve to join Brian at the front door he then rang the bell.  
  
The Grunts along with Stefano Phelan and Dr. Bran Toryn entered the school led by Brian and Sam. Ororo Munroe had arrived at the door to let them in. She then shared a quiet word with Sam off to one side. Brian saw Scott Summers standing in the hall, and so he walked up to him.  
  
"Hello Scott, would you like me to introduce my team to you."  
  
"No, Bobby that won't be necessary, there will be a reception after the training session where we'll get to know each other. Professor we are ready when you are." He then spun around and headed down the hall.  
  
"Bobby? I'll show you Bobby." Brian said through clenched teeth, his hands fisted at his side.  
  
"Hello Brian is something bothering you?"  
  
Brian turned to see Professor Xavier sitting there in his chair he watched Brian make a visible effort to calm himself, "Hello Professor. You know I spent three years here busting my guts trying to show Scott Summers and the rest of the X-men that I was as worthy as anyone else here. During the entire time I was here he never even remembered my name, called me Minute Boy because that was longest time my powers would last." He took a deep breath, shook his head and looked Charles Xavier in the eye, "Made the boy I was then feel worthless." Then he smiled at Xavier, "But I'm not that boy anymore and I plan today, if nothing else, make him remember my name." He nodded to Xavier and turned to his team, "Lets go guys dressing rooms are this way."  
  
As Charles Xavier watched Brian lead his team down the hallway to the dressing rooms he realized that Brian McCall had turned out to be a fine man and more than likely an opponent one should not take lightly.  
  
"I don't think we'll have much trouble with them." Scott said as he walked up behind Xavier.  
  
Xavier turned to look at him, "I dare say more trouble than you may have bargained for, do not underestimate them, especially you Scott."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You don't even remember the young man who is leading these people you are about to face in battle."  
  
"Of course I remember Sam Franklin, it hasn't been that long since he left the school."  
  
"Ah yes Sam I am eager to see him in action, but Sam is not the leader, Brian McCall is."  
  
"Which one was he?"  
  
"The one I believe you called Bobby. Good luck to you Scott."  
  
Scott watched the Professor move down the hallway toward the elevator that would take him to observation booth that overlook the danger room, he, Hank and Jean were going to monitor the training session. He couldn't help but feel that the Professor had been trying to tell him something important but he couldn't see what it was. And if it was about Bobby or whatever his name was he barely remember him so his powers must not have been very impressive. The team was new they hadn't even been together a month and they were all young without much combat experience, so the X-men shouldn't have too much trouble with them.  
  
Scott entered the room where the other six X-men along with him would face the Grunts.  
  
Wolverine looked up as he pulled on his gloves, "Bout time Summers, this things going to start pretty quick, not much time to update us on these Grunts."  
  
"There's not going to be any update. I purposely didn't find out anything about them other them their names."  
  
"Why the hell not?" Wolverine interrupted.  
  
"Because it is a chance for us to practice against a group of unknown super powered beings. We don't get enough of that kind of training."  
  
Wolverine nodded, "Makes sense I guess."  
  
"I do know their names and you can tell a lot by their names. I'm sure you all remember Sam Franklin and his companions, he is now called Dark Force."  
  
"Is he the leader of this group?" Storm's soft voice came from the back.  
  
"No, some guy who was here seven or eight years ago, Bobby somebody."  
  
Again Storm spoke up, "I believe his name is Brian. Brian McCall."  
  
"Whatever, I don't remember him he's going by the name Skymaster now."  
  
"I believe you and the rest call him Minute Boy."  
  
It was Bobby drake's time to speak, "Minute Boy, yeah I remember him. He had powers that would only last a minute out of every hour."  
  
Scott snapped his fingers, "Now that you talk about it I do remember him vaguely."  
  
"Well perhaps you should make a effort to remember him better."  
  
"Why Storm, I don't remember him at all?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"I'm not surprised Logan, you were not around much during the three years he was here, but the others were all here. I'll say this that while he is at full power he is one of the most powerful mutants you will ever face, and something else the rest of you have apparent missed is that while he was here there was no quit in the boy," She looked Wolverine in the eye, "If you know what I mean?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean."  
  
"Okay." Scott said getting everybody to look at him, "The team has three males and four females."  
  
"Woo hoo, victory all ready." Bobby hooted.  
  
"Careful Popsicle, you forget that our three most powerful members are female, Storm and Rogue here and Jean upstairs." Wolverine warned.  
  
"As I was saying, the other male is called Mystic, no idea about his powers, then there is Teletrix, I would guess she is a teleporter like Nightcrawler, Speed Demon, a female Quicksilver, Voltrix, I would guess she can throw electricity around and last is Titan, no idea about her either, she is in her twenties but looks twelve. Okay here's the drill, we take no chances with these Grunts, we'll start slow and find out what their abilities are, then we hit them hard and put them down."  
  
Wolverine smacked a fist into a palm and headed toward the door, "Sounds like a plan, let's go play."  
  
"Woo hoo" Bobby drake headed for the door icing up to become Iceman.  
  
Jean, Hank and Professor Xavier watched the Grunts enter the danger room.  
  
Hank McCoy, the blue furred Beast smiled, "They look like a police SWAT team."  
  
Stefano Phelan and Bran Toryn were standing at the back of the room.  
  
Stefano spoke up, "Yes well we make gear for the police as well as the military. I guess you could say that the Grunts field test anything new we come up with."  
  
Brian stood in front looking at the X-men they would face in battle, Cyclops, Storm, Nightcrawler, Rogue, Wolverine, Gambit, and Iceman. He spoke quietly to Sam, "Looks like the deck is stacked against us."  
  
"So it would seem." Sam replied.  
  
"Should we make the first move or counterpunch?"  
  
"With this group, I believe it would be better to counterpunch."  
  
"Okay. Eagle."  
  
*Working*  
  
"Disengage, take a position on the ceiling."  
  
*Affirmative* Eagle sprang up off Brian back, quickly expanding to full size and flew up to the ceiling where he stuck there it's scanners and sensors covering every inch of the danger room.  
  
In the observation booth Hank watched Eagle fly up to the ceiling, "What is that?"  
  
Bran Toryn pulls out a pair of goggles and begins to put them on, "That is Eagle." He would use the goggles to work with the bird's AI to assist the Grunts.  
  
Jean watches Bran put on the goggles, "Dr. Toryn if your going to help shouldn't you be in the danger room with the others?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking my dear I am."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You saw the pretty bird fly up to the ceiling?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This goggle-head-set system allows me to be in constant contact with the team through the bird and to see what is going on through the birds sensors, scanners and cameras. I then assist the Grunts in anyway I can."  
  
"Very neat and very sneaky."  
  
"Quite."  
  
Hank looked back at Professor X, "Sir, it appears that they are waiting for us to make the first move."  
  
"Then perhaps we should do just that." Charles smiles X-men you may begin the exercise.. 


	3. Chapter3

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-3  
  
Wolverine crouched low, "Start the ball, Cajun."  
  
"As you wish," Gambit pulls out three cards from the deck he always carries, charges them with energy and flings them at the Grunts."  
  
"The games a foot." Skymaster says as he rises expanding his wings and as his wings begin to expand they begin to glow gold. He fires three quick force beams destroying the cards before they get anywhere near the Grunts, "Spread out and take them. Watch each other's backs."  
  
Sam stepped out from the others he was wearing the goggles but the only one not wearing a mask or gloves, he spread his arms wide, closed his eyes and said softly, "Come to me." He pictured his companions coming to him by fazing through the walls. Almost immediately the six black space creatures were in a circle around Sam. One then moved to Sam and went into his uniform the creature covered his entire body including his head and hands that had been exposed and Dark Force now stood in the room. Another flatten out and Dark Force stepped up on it, the companion quickly covered his feet so he could not fall off. He drew the two foot staff that hung at his side and with a shake it expanded to six feet. Dark Force was now ready for business.  
  
Cyclops points at Skymaster, "Rogue, the wings, that's your target. Clip them."  
  
"Be my pleasure Sugar."  
  
As Rogue heads toward Skymaster Iceman moves away from the group forming an ice ramp for him to slide on.  
  
Mystic sees Iceman separate himself from the others, he steps out to meet him, he had been carrying his duster over his arm, now he grabs it and begins to spin above his head. It flattens out, he then sticks up his arms, the duster settles down over him, he swirls around and with the flaring duster covering his hands he comes up holding a gun in each one. He points them at Iceman, who is heading toward the Grunts on an ice ramp, he begins firing blasting the ramp to pieces.  
  
Jean turns on Stefano, "What's going on here? Where did those guns come from? He wasn't wearing any guns and that duster was lying flat across his arm, no way they were in the duster."  
  
"It's Mystic's power. He created them. He can create just about any kind of weapon he wants out of what he calls mystic energy. He just thinks about what he wants then he reaches under his duster and pulls it out."  
  
"Why weren't we told about this?"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken it was your Scott Summers who didn't want to know about the Grunts ahead of time so this would be more of a challenge to your X-men. I got the feeling at the time that Mr. Summers didn't think much of my little group."  
  
Jean turns back to watch the danger room again.  
  
Rogue hit Skymaster with a flying tackle any pro football player would have been proud of. She drove her shoulder into his midsection and drives him into the back wall of the danger room. The only thing that saved him was his force shield and the shock absorbing uniform. Black spots still flew around in his vision after impacting the wall. Rogue quickly circles him and grabbed his wings, she first crushes them in her arms and then she tries to rip them from his back  
  
"It appears Mr. Phelan that our Rogue is about to put an end to your Skymaster." Hank stated with a smirk.  
  
"Don't count your chickens yet Dr. McCoy."  
  
Rogue had her arms wrapped around the wings and her foot in the middle of Skymaster's back, "Well sugar, better luck next time."  
  
Brian smiled to himself, it appeared that not one of them remembered that his powers were his own, he first used his force shield to loosen Rogue's grip on his wings then using his ability to fly he quickly spun forward and stopped suddenly. Rogue let out a squeal as she when over the top of Skymaster and fell halfway to the floor before she stopped herself with her flying ability. She turned around to look up at Skymaster as he put the palms of his hands together pointing them at Rouge.  
  
The double force beams hit her full forcing her down to and into the metal floor where she lay stunned.  
  
Skymaster then began to manipulate his wings. The skeletal armature of the wings was made of reinforced adamantium they were moved by synthetic muscles in the wings. The wings quickly straightened and smoothed looking like they had never been touched, "Teletrix."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Give Rogue a short ride."  
  
Teletrix could see Rogue crawling out of the dent she had made in the floor  
  
BLINK  
  
She was standing beside Rogue she reached down and helped her to her feet holding onto her arm.  
  
Rogue smiled at her, "Thanks."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
BLINK  
  
Teletrix was standing in the school parking lot near the bus they had arrived in Rogue was on her knees holding her stomach.  
  
BLINK  
  
Teletrix was back with the rest of the Grunts.  
  
"She's gone!" Jean rushed to the glass of the observation booth, "Where is Rogue?"  
  
"Probably not as far away as she could have been." Stefano answered.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Teletrix has the ability to teleport to any place new that she can see, however she also has the ability to teleport to anyplace she has physically been to before. Time and distance don't seem to matter, nor does it seem to matter if the place has or is moving such as an airplane or other vehicle."  
  
Jean turned to look at Stefano, "You're saying that if she has been on, say an airliner, that it doesn't matter where in the world that airliner is she can teleport to it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But to teleport someplace new she must be able to see where she is going?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Jean shook her head, "That's amazing."  
  
Wolverine waited until Skymaster had destroyed the cards Gambit had thrown, and then using the smoke as cover he attacked. He raced forward and leaped through the wall of smoke.  
  
When the cards exploded Voltrix switched on her goggles heads-up display to a FLIR, Forward Looking InFerred, system and she could easily see Wolverine's attack through the smoke. She stepped forward and got ready, she held out a hand with sparks of electricity jumping between her fingers.  
  
Wolverine came through the smoke and standing before him like she was waiting on him was the Grunt called Voltrix, since Cyclops hadn't gotten any detail other than their names he wasn't sure what her power or powers might be, but judging from the bright sparks jumping around her fingers he had a good idea and he also had a good idea that it was going to hurt like hell.  
  
The Grunts had been briefed by Brian and Sam on the X-men and their abilities. So Voltrix knew about Wolverine and she hit him hard. The bolt blew him back into the arms of Gambit. Knowing Wolverine she also knew it wouldn't stop him long if at all but it would slow him down long enough for her to find out if Brian was all right.  
  
Gambit lowered wolverine to the floor, "You alright homme?"  
  
"I'll live. Get that witch. I'll be back in the fight in just a minute."  
  
Gambit moved forward toward Voltrix. She shot a bolt of electricity at him which he sidestepped and at the same time he flung several cards in the direction of Dark Force, Voltrix and Speed Demon.  
  
Dark Force's companions quickly smashed the cards heading toward him, Voltrix dropped to a knee and fired quick electric bolts at the cards heading for her, and Speed Demon simply ran around the ones heading for her.  
  
The wind suddenly began to swirl around the Grunts causing Dark Force to look up and see Storm rising up in the air. He smiled to himself at the sight she was magnificent. The humidity was also beginning to go up, he knew from his days here that Storm was doing this to give the Iceman plenty of moisture to work with. The smell of ozone also began to fill the air. "Voltrix."  
  
"Here."  
  
Dark Force pointed at Storm, "There's your target, you are the only one who has a chance at stopping her."  
  
"I'm on it." Once she saw that Skymaster was up she headed for Storm.  
  
Iceman had hit the floor hard from Mystic's blasting of his ice sled; pressing his hands on the floor he quickly froze the floor under Mystic making it very slick, "Cyclops hit him!"  
  
Cyclops had been watching the battle assessing the Grunts powers and the best way to handle them he had to admit, if only to himself, that they were a pretty powerful team. Hearing Iceman call he looked and saw that he had frozen the floor under Mystic. He touched his visor and shot an optic blast at Mystic.  
  
Mystic saw the optic blast coming he turned the side of his duster to the blast. The optic blast bounced off the duster and the uniform's shock absorbing properties kelp him from being hurt however the blast combined with the slick floor took him off his feet. As he flailed his arms about trying to keep his balance he lost his guns.  
  
Iceman could hardly believe that Cyclops eye blast had bounced off the guy, but at least he was off his feet and he had lost his guns. He quickly projected his power toward Mystic forming a huge block of hard ice around him at least three feet thick. He just hoped that he would get out before he suffocated. Iceman then quickly formed another ice sled and headed up and toward the Grunts.  
  
Mystic saw the ice forming around him but the floor was too slick for him to get out of the way, as soon as he was enclosed he activated his uniform's internal life support system. The uniform used a magnetic field to seal the uniform and then it turned on the rebreather system. Adam knew he would have an hour before he ran out of air. He rolled over and the same time pulled out two guns. He put the two guns together to make a bigger more powerful gun. He then began to blast the walls and after several shots cracks began to form. 


	4. Chapter4

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-4  
  
Speed Demon had circled around and was coming up on the Iceman from behind, she jumped up on the new sled he had formed and let her momentum and perfect balance carry her quickly toward him. As she reached the top of the sled where Iceman had leveled off and was about to rain ice down on the Grunts, "Dark Force heads up!"  
  
Iceman heard someone behind him he turned just in time to see Speed Demon go airborne over the ice hump heading straight toward him. She hit him in the chest with her boots sending them both off the sled several feet above the floor.  
  
Once she hit Iceman Demon held up both hands palms together, one of Dark Force's companions surrounded her hands and slowly lowered her to the ground. She saw that Iceman had saved himself by creating an ice pole that he was sliding down.  
  
Cyclops touched his visor and sent an optic blast toward Dark Force who along with his companions were taking on Gambit. It never reached him.  
  
Skymaster dropped down in front of the Grunts his force shield taking the force of Cyclops' optic blasts. He then countered with his hands' force beams.  
  
They stood toe to toe hitting each other blasts against blast. The sound of the force beams smashing together was almost deafening. Each trying to drive the other back, at full power they appeared to be evenly matched.  
  
Cyclops' head felt like someone was hitting it with a hammer, but years of training allowed him to put aside the pain and focus on the job. This was the Grunts' leader if he could put him down it would give the X-men the edge they needed because so far to his surprise the two teams seemed to be evenly matched. It then hit him, Rogue had been teleported out of the danger room and she hadn't made it back yet which should have put them at a number disadvantage but they weren't, "X-men heads up, one the Grunts is missing."  
  
Skymaster smiled to himself, so Cyclops had finally noticed one was missing he just hoped she was in position, "Titan go." he said over his comm-link.  
  
Titan had activated her uniform's camo-mode and had blended in with the wall, she had then moved slowly along the wall till she was even with Cyclops. She then began to move slowly toward him she had to move slowly so the suit's processing system could keep up with changes in backgrounds as she moved. She saw Wolverine slowly getting to his feet and with his hyper senses he would detect her and find her fast so the time to move was now. She deactivated camo-mode, "Hello, Cyclops." She said as she appeared at his side and then with her fist she hit him hard in the stomach.  
  
Cyclops was completely surprised by the appearance of Titan at his side. He may have a powerful weapon in his eyes, but otherwise he is a normal man and he felt as if a sledgehammer had just hit him in the gut. He doubled over expecting to be hit a force beam, but none came.  
  
Titan dropped down into a squat with a leg extended she spun around hitting the back of Cyclops' legs with her leg. His feet flew up and he came crashing down on his back hitting his head against the floor stunning him. She then brought her hand down on his chest driving the air out of his lungs. She was reaching down for him when a thick muscular hairy arm wrapped around her throat and a deep gravelly voice said, "You're mine now babe."  
  
Wolverine pulled the small girl up tight against him he extended his other arm out in front of her and 'snikt' he popped his claws. "Okay, little girl, I'm not sure how you pulled that invisible stunt or how someone as little as you took out Cyclops, but you stop here."  
  
Titan moved quickly she reached and grabbed both of Wolverine's arms at the wrist, "Sorry Mr. Wolverine but I don't think you're going to stop anything." With an ease that Wolverine would have thought impossible she held his arms up and out so his claws could not reach her. She then with equal ease flipped him over her head landing him hard on the floor on his back knocking the wind out of him. She then switched arms lifting and turning him so he was facing her, she could feel him trying to break free of her grip, "Bye Mr. Wolverine." She fell back onto the floor pulling him down on top of her and the same time she pulled in her legs so Wolverine's stomach was lying on her feet. She then kicked out sending Wolverine flying to the other side of the room. Titan got back on her feet and started toward Cyclops. She then noticed that Cyclops was leaning up looking at her with a hand on his visor. The optic blast blew her into the wall.  
  
"No!" Skymaster yelled as Titan hit the wall, he turned toward Cyclops projecting his force shield to stop his optical blast when a bolt of lightening hit him from behind, the only thing that saved him was his uniform but the blast still blew him off his feet and temporarily scrambled some his suit's electronics.  
  
Speed Demon saw Skymaster go down and saw Cyclops move toward him, she raced to Cyclops approaching him from behind. She grabbed his arm and began to spin him in a circle so fast his body was a blur. She then released him and took off to Titan not stopping to watch him take a couple of staggering steps and then fall on his face..  
  
Teletrix ran to Wolverine, but by the time she got there he was already on his feet and fighting mad. He flung his arms out 'snikt' popping his claws out of both hands. He moved to meet Teletrix. He punched out with his hand and only her super quick reflexes saved her. Wolverine pressed the attack, Teletrix was able to sidestep each attempted blow and with each miss he got madder and madder Wolverine infamous berserker rage began to take over.  
  
"Professor we have a problem." Hank broke the silence in the observation booth.  
  
"What it is Hank?"  
  
"It is Wolverine, I fear the Grunts maybe in real danger."  
  
Xavier rolled to the booth's window and looked out across the room he saw Wolverine attacking Teletrix again and again. "My God. She doesn't stand a chance." Charles opened his mind to Wolverine Logan! , Logan! "I can't get through to him. Until he calms down there is no way to reach him."  
  
Teletrix was barely able keep out of the way of Wolverine's claws, but sooner or later she knew he was going to hit her and she wasn't sure her uniform would be able to protect her. She wasn't wearing her cloak that she was sure would have protected her, never again she promised herself would she wear her uniform without her cloak. Wolverine sprang at her with both arms extended, she side stepped the thrust and jumped on his back.  
  
BLINK  
  
The doors of the observation booth burst open startling everyone in the room. Rogue entered and ignoring everyone she stalked to the danger room intercom and hit the switch, "Elf! Get up here."  
  
Nightcrawler who had spent most of the fight in the steel rafters of the ceiling, helping where he could, looked over and saw Rogue in the observation booth's front window.  
  
BAMF  
  
"Rogue?" Jean could tell she was furious.  
  
"I forgot the main doors seal up as a protective measure. Figured that if I could get teleported out of the danger room I could get Nightcrawler to port me back in."  
  
BAMF  
  
He appeared in a poof of smoke and the smell of brimstone burning, "You rang Fraulein?"  
  
"Get me back inside."  
  
He extended his hand and Rogue grabbed it, "Your wish is my command."  
  
BAMF  
  
They reappeared just on the other side of the observation booth protective front window. Nightcrawler held onto the wall while Rogue headed down into the room looking for Teletrix not knowing she was outside wolverine.  
  
Teletrix had planned her teleport with care putting Wolverine directly in front of the motorcycle she was told was his. As his claws buried themselves deep into the engine of the bike she jumped back.  
  
Destroying his bike along with the port effects brought Wolverine out of his rage. He pulled his claws out of his bike and popped them back into his arms; he then looked at Teletrix and growled.  
  
Teletrix was standing about five feet away from him she then raised one hand and wiggled her fingers at him.  
  
BLINK  
  
Wolverine looked back down at his new motorcycle and let out a howl. He then headed for the mansion's front doors at a full run. The doors were normally unlocked so he expected no resistance when he reached them, but unknown to Wolverine Teletrix had not ported back to the danger room but to just inside of the front doors and was waiting for him.  
  
When he reached the doors he placed a hand on each door expecting them to open easily he didn't slow his pace. Just as the doors began to swing open Teletrix jammed her foot against both doors stopping them. This caused Wolverine to run face first into the reinforced metal doors and unbreakable glass.  
  
Wolverine ended up at the bottom of the concrete mansion entrance steps on his butt.  
  
Teletrix opened the doors and looked down at Wolverine, "Hi."  
  
He drew his left fist across his face; it was covered with blood from his bleeding nose. He looked at the blood and then up at Teletrix, "Darling when I get my hands on you." 'Snikt' the claws in his right hand popped out.  
  
BLINK 


	5. Chapter5

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-5  
  
Rogue had batted away Dark Force's companions again and again, but still they kelp coming back to get in her way. She noticed that Teletrix was back in the danger room, but she also noticed that Wolverine was gone now. It was time to take this witch out once in for all. She ducked the companions and headed for Teletrix.  
  
Titan pulled away from the wall that Cyclops had blasted her into. She was looking for him when a flash of yellow and green caught her eye. She looked up to see Rogue drawing a bead on Teletrix, forgetting Cyclops she raced for Teletrix.  
  
Teletrix was looking for Mystic when something powerful grabbed her from behind by her shoulder and spun her around. It then grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up off the ground. She looked down into the furious face of Rogue who had a fist drawn back and ready to strike.  
  
Rogue smiled, "Bye sugar." She swung her fist at Teletrix who closed her eyes. It never hit her.  
  
Titan managed to reach Rogue in time to grab her fist a fraction of an inch from hitting Teletrix. She jerked Rogue around and she dropped Teletrix.  
  
Rogue screamed in frustration and hit Titan with a body shot driving them into the wall, Titan taking most of the impact against the wall.  
  
Rogue stood up expecting to see Titan fall to the floor, instead she wrapped her arms around Rogue's waist and then leaning back quickly she drove her face first into the dented wall denting it some more.  
  
Titan jumped away from Rogue and the wall, she turned around to face Rogue who came up swinging.  
  
Teletrix looked over at Rogue and Titan who were now hammering on each other. She then found Mystic who was shooting every snowball Iceman threw at him. Dark Force and Gambit were going after each other with their staffs the companions taking out every card Gambit threw. Storm and Voltrix were trading lightning bolts; Cyclops and Skymaster were still firing force beams at each other. Speed Demon was racing around making a nascence of her self. Wolverine hadn't made it back to the danger room yet, it seemed as if they were holding their own against the X-men.  
  
She watched as Speed Demon approached Iceman from behind again when suddenly.  
  
BAMF  
  
A funny looking blue man dressed in red and black popped in front of her in a puff of smoke, it was too late for Demon to change direction and the man managed to trip her. Demon landed on Iceman ice ramp sliding out of control.  
  
BAMF  
  
He was gone. She quickly began looking around and spotted him up on a ceiling girder.  
  
BLINK  
  
Nightcrawler watched the fight below with great interest he had been popping in and out helping where he could. The sudden appearance of one of the Grunts on the girder beside him startled him.  
  
Teletrix popped herself onto the girder where the funny looking man was crouched, "Hi."  
  
Nightcrawler could tell it was a female by her voice, "Guten abend fraulien."  
  
His accent delighted Eve, "Oh, you're not from America?"  
  
"Nein, I am originally from Germany."  
  
"I love meeting people from new places."  
  
"Ja, so do I."  
  
She pulled her goggles off and pushed back her mask, she could tell that the blue man was taken back by her looks for a moment then he smiled brightly at her, "I'm Eve McCall."  
  
Nightcrawler extend his hand to her, "I am Kurt Wagner."  
  
Eve took his hand and looked at it for a second there were only two fingers and a thumb, she then shook his hand, "Can I call you Kurt, I'm Eve."  
  
"Yes of course you may call me Kurt."  
  
She smiled a beautiful smile, "Kurt may I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I understand the need for training our abilities and learning to work as a team, but don't you find all this." She swung an arm covering the entire danger room where everyone was still fighting, "All this a bit silly."  
  
Kurt laughed as he nodded, "Ja, fraulien I find it a lot silly."  
  
"Well then," She leaned in closer, "Does this place have a kitchen?"  
  
"Yes we have a kitchen."  
  
"Ice cream?"  
  
"Yes, lots of ice cream."  
  
"Good because I love ice cream, shall we go?"  
  
"Very well, follow me to the hallway outside the danger room."  
  
BAMF BLINK  
  
Cyclops rolled away from a force beam blast shot a him from Skymaster. He rolled behind an ice wall Iceman had created. He needed a rest from going blast to blast with Skymaster. His head was killing him. He looked up to see the Grunt called Teletrix disappear with Nightcrawler, but since he saw the tell tale smoke he knew Kurt had teleported on his own he wasn't too worried, even though they were still a man down.  
  
He noticed that Skymaster was now headed toward Rogue and Titan who were still pounding on each other. He never would have believed someone could go for so long with Rogue trading punches. Skymaster would change that balance so he better slow him down or maybe he'd get lucky and take him out. Skymaster was turned sideways to him giving him a clear shot at his glowing wings. Cyclops hit them with everything he had.  
  
Heading to help Titan with Rogue Skymaster was suddenly whipped around by his wings sending him spinning for the far wall of the danger room. Something very powerful had hit his wings, the g-force of the whip and spin had him lightheaded after he got himself under control. He landed near the wall to catch his breath as he looked over the battle area of the danger room he saw his people were holding their own against the X-men, this was more than he ever thought possible.  
  
Like Rogue before him Wolverine exploded into the observation booth, he moved quickly to the front window of the booth and looked out, "Where's the elf?"  
  
"He disappeared with Teletrix." Beast informed him.  
  
"Damn, she taking out our whole team." He popped his claws and drew a huge X in the front window glass.  
  
"Logan, what are you doing?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Getting back in the game." He said as he stepped back a couple of feet the charged the window.  
  
Skymaster noticed Wolverine appear at the huge front window of the observation booth, he then watched as he cut a large X from corner to corner of the window. After spending three years here he had a good idea what Wolverine was fixing to do.  
  
It was then that he noticed that Voltrix had managed to force Storm almost to the floor and against the wall beneath the observation booth. He watched Wolverine crash through the window sending deadly heavy and sharp broken glass down toward Storm. "No." he whispered. Storm had been the only one who had treated him with respect and worth, while he was here, "No!"  
  
Cyclops heard the glass break and he looked up to see Wolverine coming through the window, he then heard someone yell and he turned to see Skymaster point his hand at Wolverine, fearing for Wolverine Cyclops hit Skymaster with a full powered optic blast head on.  
  
Skymaster had just formed his force shield above Storm as Cyclops' optic blast hit him. It blew him against the wall overwhelming his suits ability to absorbed shock. Pain filled Brian's senses in his chest and face, he knew that some of his ribs were broken and the taste of blood told him his nose was broken. His head had crashed into the metal wall; he fell to the floor barely able to remain conscious. But despite the pain he managed to maintain his force shield above Storm, "Voltrix stand down. Demon." He was having a hard time breathing and speaking which meant not only were his ribs broken but at least one had punctured a lung, "Demon clear Storm from the wall." He tried to see Demon and Storm but his vision was quickly fading, "Hurry Demon."  
  
Demon was pulling herself back together after her out of control slide when she heard Skymaster order. She looked and saw Storm now on the ground below Skymaster's force shield holding up a lot of broken glass. She flew to Storm, grabbed her from behind under her arms, "Hold on to you hat." She pulled Storm out from under the shield just as it failed and the glass came crashing down.  
  
Cyclops had turned to try and follow Demon and saw her rescue Storm from the broken glass that had been being held by Skymaster's force shield. He quickly turned to see skymaster down on the floor not moving.  
  
Brian knew he was almost out of it, "Dr. Toryn.Help me, I'm hurt.Bad."  
  
Bran Toryn ran to the now open window and looked out at Skymaster who was not moving, "All Grunts stand down! Skymaster has been hurt.  
  
The Grunts moved as one Dark Force knowing that Gambit would easily dodge his staff flung it at Iceman who was unable to dodge it. The staff knocked him off his ice slide. He then flipped off the companion he had been riding and ran for Skymaster; Since Dark Force had taken out Iceman Mystic spun toward Gambit who was about to give chase to Dark force and blasted him with his guns, Gambit was overwhelmed and went down. As soon as Gambit fell Mystic was running for Skymaster; Titan grabbed Rogue and spun her into the wall and then she spun and tossed Rogue at Wolverine, where they crashed together. Knowing it would take them a second to get untangled she turned and ran for the others, when she got in front of them she stopped and turned to face the X-men ready to stop any who might approach them; Voltrix was running for Brian when she noticed all the X-men getting to their feet, she made a sweeping motion with her arm throwing electricity at them taking them again off their feet.  
  
Demon had dropped Storm and raced to Skymaster. She leaded down and pulled off his goggle and mask, blood flowed freely from his mouth, nose and ears; blood covered his face, "Dr. Toryn this looks bad."  
  
"I'm on it Demon. Eagle!"  
  
*Working*  
  
"Go to Skymaster medical sensors on max."  
  
*Affirmative*  
  
Eagle left the position he had been in since the fighting started; he flew down and landed near Brian.  
  
Flo knew they would not be able to turn him over with his wings extended, she reached under him to his belt buckle there under the buckle was a button for emergencies just like this. She pressed and held the button after a few seconds Skymaster's wings began to draw in and compress until they were just two large lumps that ran down both sides of his back and down the back of each leg.  
  
Joining Titan in a line protecting Skymaster was Dark Force, his companions, and Mystic.  
  
Dr. Toryn notice that Teletrix was still missing, "Teletrix."  
  
In the mansion's huge kitchen sat Eve, Kurt and several other students. All were eating ice cream and laughing. Eve was having a wonderful time talking with the students when she finally heard Dr. Toryn on her goggles comm- link, she quickly put on the goggles, "Yes Dr. Toryn."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"I'm." She looked at Kurt and shrugged, "I'm with Nightcrawler."  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes I'm Fine."  
  
"Then stand down and get back to the danger room, Skymaster has been badly hurt."  
  
She stood clearly upset everyone in the room went silent. "What did you say?"  
  
"I said Skymaster has been hurt badly we need you in the danger room."  
  
"Yes of course. Kurt we must return to the danger room quickly, Skymaster has been badly hurt." She pulled on her mask and goggles.  
  
BLINK BAMF  
  
Kurt landed among the X-men and began to help them to their feet.  
  
Eve landed among the Grunts where she quickly joined the line protecting Skymaster.  
  
Voltrix finally reached Skymaster. She stopped just short, looking down at him he was lying very still his head in a pool of blood, "No, no. It can't be." She looked at Speed Demon, "Flo?"  
  
"It doesn't look good Becca." 


	6. Chapter6

Training Day  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Universe or any characters that originated there, I just own the Grunts.  
  
Chapter-6  
  
"No! No!" Becca yelled as she turned away from Brian lying on the floor. She looked up to see all the X-men standing relatively unhurt, "You!" She pointed at Cyclops, "You did this."  
  
She began to walk toward the X-men. She pulled off her gloves and tossed them aside, and then she removed her mask and goggles. She then flipped out her long hair and suddenly the room seemed the change. Her hair instead of falling down her back began to flow around her head like it had a life of its own, sparks jumped from curl to curl.  
  
Storm could feel the electricity in the room begin to build, she had no idea the girl was capable of this kind of power.  
  
Beast notice his instruments began going off line, "Professor we may have some big problems."  
  
"What kind of problems?"  
  
"Electrical ones. Something or someone is drawing power from the danger room and there is nothing I can do to stop it."  
  
"It's Becca." Dr. Toryn stated.  
  
"Becca?" Charles Xavier rolled over to the window to look out.  
  
"Voltrix, she has complete control over electricity down to the sub-atomic level. Its why Storm didn't stand a chance with her lightning, all it did was make her more powerful. Now, she is drawing energy from your danger room and it is not beyond her ability to trace and draw power from the state power grid."  
  
Beast looked at Toryn, "That's impossible, if she drew power from the grid she'd be more powerful than anyone on the planet."  
  
"Yep that just about sums it up."  
  
A bright flash of light had everyone putting up her hands in front of their eyes. The light was like the blue white of a wielding arc. They looked down into the danger room huge bolts of electricity were going from the walls and ceiling to Becca. She began to float above the floor and a bolt from the floor followed her up.  
  
"He almost worshiped you and you do this to him!" Becca voice echoed and bounced around the room, "You will pay for this!"  
  
Gambit, Rogue, and Wolverine moved against her. They never came close for she had erected an electrical field around her so powerful it had become solid.  
  
Storm was standing near Cyclops, "Goddess I've never known anyone but Magneto who had this kind of power."  
  
"Storm I never meant to hurt him. How do I make her know that?"  
  
"You may not be able to, sometimes grief can make a person do things they would never do under normal conditions. We will just have to protect ourselves and hope for the best."  
  
"What and do to her what we did to Skymaster?"  
  
"First we must survive."  
  
Brian slowly looked up the pain was almost more than he could take. He saw Becca heading for the X-men, his own team just watching, "No Becca.don't." Her head was bare she wouldn't be able to hear him, "Flo."  
  
"Brian, my God how do you feel?"  
  
"I hurt.my goggles, give.give me my goggles."  
  
Flo grabbed the goggles and put them on Brian's head.  
  
"Dark Force, do you read?"  
  
"Brain is that you?"  
  
"Dark.Sam. stop her Sam. You have to stop her."  
  
Dark Force stepped forward and his companions headed for Becca, but as they reached her electrical field they bounced off, "Brian, the companions can't get through her force field."  
  
"Mystic. stop her."  
  
"Brian I'm not sure I can without hurting her."  
  
"Stop her.will kill.kill Cyclops if you don't."  
  
Mystic stepped forward, he pulled off his duster and then as he had done at the beginning of the battle he began to spin it above his head. The duster flatten out and when it became a thin black blur he flung it at Becca. He made the duster exist on a different physical plane and it passed through Becca's force field. When it reached her it began to wrap around her until all of her was covered but her head even her hair had been trapped under the duster. Now cut off from the danger room's electrical power she fell to the floor and the force field faded. Mystic ran to her.  
  
"No, no. Mystic he has to pay for what he did. Why did you stop me?"  
  
Mystic kneeled next to her and in his deep smooth voice he spoke, "Please Becca calm yourself it was Brian who asked me to stop you."  
  
"Bull!" She struggled to get out of the duster.  
  
Mystic placed his goggles on Becca.  
  
"Becca, honey please stop." The voice in the headset was a whisper.  
  
"Brian is that you?"  
  
"Yeah honey its me."  
  
"Oh Brian I thought you were dead."  
  
"Nope just napping. Waiting for my best girl to wake me and now I find out she was chasing some other guy."  
  
"But Cyclops hurt you!"  
  
It's okay honey, come to me I need you."  
  
Becca looked at Mystic, "Please let me up."  
  
Mystic stood and as he rose his duster released Becca and floated over to him and lay across his arm. Becca stood and looked over at Cyclops. She gave him a hard look and then ran for Brian.  
  
In the observation Booth Bran Toryn turned to Charles Xavier, "Brian needs to get to a trauma hospital as fast as we can get him there"  
  
Charles turned toward the danger room, Scott, get the chopper ready, Kurt get to the infirmary and get a stretcher in here, we have to get Skymaster to a trauma hospital as fast as we can, everyone else can stand down this exercise is over.  
  
Cyclops ran for the danger room front door and Kurt popped out.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Grunts and the X-men stood outside in the mansion's parking lot watching the X-chopper heading for the city with Brian, Becca, Stefano, and Dr. Toryn on the chopper with Xavier, Scott, and Jean.  
  
Wolverine walked over to his cycle and looked at it, it had six holes the same size as his claws in the engine. Eve came over to stand next to him, he looked at her and smiled, "Damn darling you play rough."  
  
"If I fix it will you give me a ride?"  
  
"I don't think this can be fixed."  
  
"Adam honey can you come here?"  
  
Adam walked over and wrapped a arm around Eve, "Yes, love?"  
  
She pointed at the cycle, "Fix this please."  
  
Adam looked Wolverine, "She do this?"  
  
"No, she made me do it, to my own bike no less." Wolverine lit a cigar and took a puff.  
  
Adam laughed, "That's my girl." He looked at the cycle for a moment, then he threw his duster up in the air where it floated and seemed to grow larger; then it settled down over the cycle. After about a second Adam grabbed the duster and jerked it off and there were no more holes in the engine, "There it should be good as new."  
  
Wolverine ran a hand over the now fixed cycle he then looked at Adam, "Why didn't you do this to your buddy Skymaster."  
  
"It only works on inanimate objects."  
  
"Ouch, tough power."  
  
"Yes, sometimes it is."  
  
Wolverine straddled the cycle and started it up he picked up a helmet and tossed it to Eve, "Once around the block."  
  
Eve looked sadly at the helmet, "It won't fit my head."  
  
Adam took it from her placed it under his duster and brought out another helmet and handed it to Eve.  
  
She smiled as she put it on and climbed up behind Wolverine and out the front gate they went.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Two days later Brian lay quietly in a hospital bed for it hurt far too much to move, Becca was sitting by his side reading softly to him, when Storm walked into his room with Sam.  
  
"Storm I'm so glad you came by."  
  
"Thank you child, I too am glad."  
  
Brian extended his hand despite the pain Storm stepped up and took it, "I don't think I ever thank you for making my time at Xavier's a pleasant time."  
  
"The man you have become is thanks enough, every teacher likes to believe that their student will become a useful person who will make a difference, you have become that person."  
  
"Well thanks anyway."  
  
"You are welcome. There is someone else that would like to see you if you will allow it."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Come Sam, Brian has Becca, he will not need us. Scott you and Jean may come in."  
  
Scott Summers with Jean came into the room, "I came to apologize to you."  
  
"About time." Becca said under her breath but loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Pay her no mine, you owe me nothing you were protecting your team member, I would have done the same."  
  
"Yeah well in the heat of battle I forgot we were just suppose to simulating a fight not fighting for real. I'm sorry you got hurt, I should have been more careful, so I hope you will accept my apology." He extended his hand and Brian took it, "I'll say this for you Grunts, you gave the X- men all they could handle and then some."  
  
Brian smiled, "Thanks Steve."  
  
"My name's not St." Scott laughed, "Touché. If you guys ever need help or back-up just call and we'll be there, anytime, anywhere."  
  
"Thanks the same with us, if you ever need help just call."  
  
Scott and Jean left the room and Brian turned to Becca, "All in all I'd call this a successful exercise."  
  
Becca looked at all the bandages on Brain and smirked, "If this is your idea of success then I hope we never fail." 


End file.
